


no limits

by goldavn



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Light Adventure, M/M, business man minhyun, lion tamer jihoon, zoo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldavn/pseuds/goldavn
Summary: jihoon is a lion tamer. his long-distance boyfriend minhyun comes to town to visit him at work. you could say minhyun wasn't expecting to be up close and personal with the lions jihoon has raised.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank you muchly to jess (@/slackeuse) and cat (@/zhujungjungting) for looking over parts of this, my ass would have been so grammatically set back otherwise. ♡
> 
> this is my piece for WAT's December week fest and the second part will be up tomorrow! be prepared for lion tamer jihoon, he is a hoot :3

_"love makes the wildest spirit tame,_

_and the tamest spirit wild"_

_\- alexis delp_

 

________________________

 

_**Jihoon** _

 

A typical morning for Jihoon normally consists of waking up at five am and eating breakfast with the sunrise, before hurrying himself along to his work – Wellington Zoo. When he first applied for a volunteer position at the zoo after he first arrived in the country, he never imagined he would be liked as much as he was by the staff. It ended up with his supervisor suggesting him to the higher-ups for him to be trained to work alongside one of the species that reside in the zoo.

 

After a year of volunteering, he was sent a contract from the zoo to sign so he could start training as one of the new lion tamers. Jihoon remembers his eyes feeling so strained from the text that he thought they might just pop out. It has been four years since he first started training, this year being his first professional one as a qualified and trusted trainer.

 

He hadn’t planned on staying in New Zealand for so long, but he wouldn’t have it any other way – he loves his job. However, there is one thing he would love to get rid of – the distance between him and his boyfriend, Minhyun, who lives in Seoul. Minhyun makes trips to see Jihoon every eight months, and generally, he stays for three weeks. He is thankful that Minhyun travels so often for him, but he regrets that because of his job he hasn’t been able to return the favor. He misses the things only home could give him: his mum’s cooking, as cliché as it is, but nothing beats his mother’s soups. He strangely misses the winter - New Zealand’s winters are very windy and wet, and he can’t help but miss the dry, yet freezing snow that comes down in Seoul.

 

Today, however, is not a usual day for Jihoon. He has the day off due to Minhyun’s impending arrival in the country, opting to comfortably prepare his apartment for the pair of them.

 

The apartment is not big but nor is it small. There is ample room for Jihoon to break his self-control and buy the glass coffee table he saw online, the queen-sized bed fit for a king (himself, duh) and even the expensive wine rack he spied that Minhyun would surely have a fit over.

 

It was only midday and Jihoon was lazing on the couch, reading up on new conservation methods posted on the zoos staff forum. He thrived in the summer here, the rays of the sun shining through the ranch slider door which led to the small terrace area.

 

 

Minhyuns flight doesn’t get in until three am, and he wonders if he should take a nap to kill the time.  He thinks against it, pushing it to take back of his mind as he picks up his car keys and cardigan off the coffee table. Jihoons fridge looks scarce, just thinking about the look on Minhyuns face if he opened it sends shivers down his spine. His boyfriend isn’t coming to town to nag at him so he makes the decision to head to the market (for the sake of his ears, not his stomach). He vividly imagines Minhyun throwing the moment he even steps foot in the kitchen, making note to clean the apartment briskly when he comes back.

 

The drive to the market isn’t far, only fifteen minutes give or take. He picks the small trolley, hoping not to spend a bomb on the fine produce. He ends up with an assortment on Minhyuns favourite snack foods, pastes, spices – everything to cook outrageously good tasting meals for his lover.

 

Since it was a hot day in the small city, Jihoon thought he would stock up some alcohol – perhaps he could coerce Minhyun into indulging it for once. His boyfriend is not known for his alcohol tolerance but since he would be in the safe confines of Jihoons apartment, he should feel comfortable enough to let go for once. Jihoon understands the stress of Minhyuns job, he would do anything to take unnecessary stress off his shoulders. Jihoons job is not particularly easy either, but he manages where he can with the support of his colleagues.

 

He purchases a crate of beer, some wine, a few bottles of hard liquors and a shot box (a New Zealand staple for drinking). As he drives home he can’t help but eye up the liquids as they sit in the passenger seat, beckoning to be opened on his arrival home.

 

It doesn’t take long for Jihoon to put away the groceries and alcohol, he’s almost bored because he has nothing to do.

 

Perhaps he could nap, or research some new training techniques – or even watch one of the live zoo cams to see how the lions were doing. Within an hour of watching the zoo cams he falls asleep on the couch – not before remembering to set an alarm to wake him in time to pick up Minhyun. He dreams of a million kisses with his boyfriend, a pure bliss only his dreams can grant him when his boyfriend is on the other side of the world.

 

 ________________________

 

**_Minhyun_ **

 

The airport is dry and cold, a familiar feeling to Minhyun. As a twenty-seven-year old business man he is almost immune to the environment of airports. He has been travelling since the age of five, both for family holidays and for business trips for the company he owns.

 

As a business owner, Minhyun is responsible for various things, all of which can be overwhelming and stressful. Despite the fact Minhyun’s boyfriend lives across the world (which upsets him), he loves his semi-annual trip over to see him. He never misses their planned stays together; in fact, it’s the only thing that gets Minhyun through his everyday life. Sure, they Skype and talk on the phone every day, but it is nothing like the feeling of seeing Jihoon when he arrives at the airport in Wellington.

 

The last boarding call for his flight comes over the speakers, and he hurries himself along to the boarding gate. Business class sure does have its benefits, Minhyun thinks, as he reaches his seat. You can’t really call it a seat, when it is his own little area, consisting of one seat blocked off from all other seats on the plane. The seat (or more so a bed) reclines and has a pillow and blanket waiting for him. A window seat - his favourite. He settles in, pulling out his laptop before opening his Kakao message app, hoping to send Jihoon one last text before his plane leaves. He has a fourteen-hour flight ahead of him after all, and he may not have the opportunity to later.

 

**Hwanghyunie  7:12am:**

 

_Hi hun, I’m on the plane now and it’s leaving soon. Cannot wait to see you and thank you for coming to pick me up when I land. You are the best. I love you and I hope you have fun on your day off._

_Kiss kiss,_

_Hyunie._

 

Minutes pass and Minhyun begins to think Jihoon may not be able to respond in time before the plane takes off. He takes his mind off of the thought by playing a silly game on his phone. It does the job for a few minutes, its purpose slowly forgotten when much to Minhyun’s excitement, his phone pings with his set text tone. It displays his conversation thread with Jihoon, flashing with the notification indicative of a new message.

 

**Winkdevil 7:18am:**

_Hyunie,_

_Remember to eat on the flight, don’t sleep the whole time! I’m staying up for you and remember the time difference! You’re arriving at 3am hahaha. I lied, please sleep as much as you can._

_I love you too. It’s been too long._

_Wink wink,_

_Your one true love._

_[1 picture attached]_

 

A photo appears on Minhyun’s screen, increasing the smile already present on his face. The image is a selfie of Jihoon wearing a black singlet, his collarbones and biceps exposed. His bleached hair compliments his honey-toned skin, his skin radiating a moist dew that Minhyun wants to peck endlessly. His lips are slightly pursed (painted with a pink tint) and he is making a finger heart at the screen, boring himself into Minhyun’s soul.

 

He doesn’t particularly want to shed tears on the plane, but he remembers his compartment is blocked from others’ views. He lets a tear roll down his nose - not from sadness, from the simple joy of being able to see his love after months on end.

 

He starts to type a reply, except a voice over the in-air flight system stops him. It is time to turn his phone off as they will be taking off. He sighs, switching to airplane mode, sighing once more as he tucks his phone into his coat pocket. He turns up the temperature for his compartment, hoping to get toasty from the get-go. It is then that Jihoon's singlet triggers a thought in his mind -- Seoul and Wellington's seasons are reversed. He doesn't know how he forgot. He curses to himself, mentally yelling for packing mostly a winter wardrobe. His income can certainly pay for a few items when he gets there, but he really should have known better.

 

The flight takes off without any trouble and Minhyun takes his time to stretch out and get comfortable. His pulls his laptop onto his lap, opting to open a project he’d been working on for months – a short novel. Jihoon had prompted him to pursue his writing desires, and he had graduated university with a minor in literature as well as dabbling with creative writing ever since middle school. It’s a generic love story, but it’s inspired by his own experiences with his relationship with Jihoon. However, the main character’s boyfriend is not a lion tamer like Jihoon – instead, he is an astronaut preparing for an outer space journey.

 

 ________________________

 

Minhyun manages to alternate between sleeping and writing the entire flight, the air hostess waking him when he finally arrives at his destination. He clumsily packs his things, remembering to text Jihoon saying he’d landed.

 

He makes it through customs easily. Frankly, he is surprised how quickly he was able to pick up his luggage and make it through duty-free within half an hour. He wheels his suitcase down the hall of the airport, his eyes searching for one thing only.

 

Jihoon.

 

His eyes meet the blondes within a matter of seconds, the world deafening out as he tunes into the only person that matters. He walks briskly, not wanting to run through the airport but when he reaches Jihoon he throws his arms around his short boyfriend's shoulders, enveloping him in a long-awaited embrace. He feels Jihoons own hands wrap around his waist, resting themselves in the dip between his tummy and hips. He feels his fingers kneed circles into the skin, holding him in place.

 

“It’s been too long” Minhyun chokes out, the only words he could form before gently sobbing against Jihoons shoulder.

 

“I know. But you’re here now. I’m here babe”

 

They stay like that for awhile, basking in one another's embrace – almost forgetting its an arrival, not a departure. Jihoon pulls away first before quickly kissing Minhyuns cheeks, running his fingers along his waist.

 

“Let's get the big baby home to rest shall we?” Jihoon winks at him while picking up his luggage. The strength surprises him but then again Jihoon works with lions – he cannot afford to be weak. He reaches upwards to wipe stray tears from Minhyuns face, fixing his bangs as he does so.

 

“I would love to. I hope your bed is as comfy as I remember it being” Minhyun sniffles as he interlocks Jihoons hand in his.

 

Jihoon smirks.

 

“Oh, its much more comfortable” Jihoon places a kiss against Minhyuns cheekbone, removing himself before Minhyun could fully lean into plush feeling against his skin.

 

“It’s much better when you’re in it”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unbeta'd and probably has some mistakes i haven't picked up and i aplogise for that to begin with :c 
> 
> WARNING: mildly drunk Minhyun (brief) 
> 
> \+ something you probably didn't expect coming - i know i didn't lol
> 
> romantic jihoon is the softest thing to write please showever me with hot water im not normally a fluff writer at least thats what i think ;;

___________________

 

They arrive home around five in the morning. An exhausted Minhyun flops onto Jihoons bed, pulling the sheets around him.

 

“Aren’t you hungry?” Jihoon queries, attempting to pull the sheets from Minhyuns grasp.

 

“Mmmph, no, sleep” Minhyun slurs, barely articulating any of his words.

 

“Hyung anyone would think you’re drunk”

 

“Yes, drunk on your love” Jihoon swats away Minhyuns kissy faces and opts to take his position to remove him from the bed covers.

 

“Come on please eat, at least you don’t have work tomorrow afternoon” Minhyun complies – finally – and crawls out into Jihoons arm while walking to the kitchen.

 

He sits at the breakfast bar while Jihoon potters around the kitchen. He pulls out a variety of the side dishes and scoops a bowl of rice from his rice cooker – the comforts of home send chills down his spine.

 

“Oh, Jihoon this smells amazing” Minhyun inhales the smell and instantly remembers having slept through both meal times during the flight. Jihoon watches him eat a few spoonfuls before carefully approaching the alcohol he had bought earlier. He quietly pulls two wine glasses from a cabinet and brings them in front of Minhyun with a red wine bottle. Minhyun spies the bottle and furiously shakes his head.

 

“Babe no I’m not having that” Minhyun whines. He _whines_. He _goddamn_ whines and the pitch in his voice makes Jihoon _tremble_.

 

“Come one, it’ll help you sleep better” Jihoon winks as he starts to pour the glasses evenly with the burgundy liquid.

 

“This is the first and last time on this trip I’m drinking, you understand that right?” Minhyun hesitantly takes the wine glass in his hand, eyeing as Jihoon glugs back the whole glass in one go.

 

“I know. That’s why we are going to make the most of it”

 

Minhyun brings his own glass to his lips, gulping down his own serving and gasping after he feels the warmth tickle his throat. Minhyun forgets his alcohol tolerance and downs an impressive three glasses, setting him into a fairly drunk state. He continues to eat the side dishes while chuckling with Jihoon, sharing drunken talks and flirtatious jokes as if they hadn’t been apart for the past eight months.

 

“Hey Babe you have, there is food on your face” Jihoon doubles over with laughter as he spots the stray piece of Kimchi stuck to the side of Minhyuns mouth. Minhyun is too busy laughing to notice Jihoon advancing onto his side of the table, fondling his shirt sleeve as he takes balance in Minhyuns lap.

 

“That’s too, so messy – Jihoon I’m a clean boy I don’t mess-” Jihoon stops Minhyuns garbled rant with a kiss, lapping up the kimchi off Minhyuns face. He pulls away and as he gets up off his boyfriend he is pulled back down, trapped firmly in place.

 

“You missed a spot” Minhyun grins at him cheekily, taunting him narrowed eyes.

 

“Oh? It seems I did” Jihoon holds Minhyuns shoulders as he dips his head down, licking into Minhyuns mouth. He feels the sweetness from the wine against his lips, the warmth and familiarity of Minhyun causing the butterflies inside him to subside. Minhyun hums into the kiss, hardening the force of his lips against his boyfriends. The pull apart, light panting filling the air before it is replaced by short giggles.

 

“Come on, let’s go to bed”

 

Minhyun picks Jihoon up bridal style, stumbling briefly towards the bedroom.

 

“Gladly”

 

___________________

 

 

Minhyuns hangover is possibly the worse he has had since his twenty first birthday party. His head aches but waking up next to Jihoon slightly wakes up for it. He rolls over, seeing the time on the clock read noon. Not too bad considering they only slept at around seven. He wants to sneak out of the bed and make breakfast for Jihoon but those thoughts are foiled when Jihoon stirs, carefully opening his eyes to see Minhyuns body in full force.

 

“Mmm, Morning” Jihoon rolls closer to Minhyun, wrapping an arm around his waist.

 

“Morning gorgeous” Minhyun places a kiss to his forehead, pulling him closer. “When do you have work?”

 

“Don’t start ‘till four. Stay in bed”

 

“I want to make you breakfast hun”

 

Jihoon looks up at him with a glint in his eyes, “Let’s do it together, I’ll race you”.

 

The two end up making strawberry pancakes topped with whipped cream and maple syrup – Jihoons go to hangover cure. Minhyun scoffs them down in minutes, even helping himself to seconds.

 

“Are you looking forward to meeting them today?” Minhyun had almost forgot the main purpose of his stay in New Zealand this time – meeting the lions Jihoon works with.

“I’m not jumping for joy Hoonie, but I’m sure it will be well worth the nerves” Minhyun bites back a nervous cough, not wanting to worry Jihoon.

 

“They’re truly sweetheart’s babe. I wouldn’t let you in if they were going to hurt you”

 

Minhyun nods.

 

“I know but it’s given to be nervous, isn’t it? I mean I’ve never been up close with an animal like that”

 

“Trust me Hyunnie. You’ll fall in love”

 

 

 

___________________

 

 

 

On any other occasion, outsider entrance into the enclosures were forbidden unless they were a part of the close encounters sessions. Jihoon had to sign numerous forms as did Minhyun to allow his partner clearance into the enclosure for after hours.

 

Jihoon has never been nervous with the lions – Minhyun however, had been feeling unsure since the moment they left the house.

 

Before Jihoon entered the enclosure, he had snuggled against Minhyun profusely, probably because he could physically feel the nervousness rolling off his body. He places a kiss to his earlobe before kissing his lips chastely, squeezing his hand to match the action.

 

“You’re going to remember this forever. The first time is always the best” Jihoon whispers it in his ear on purpose – it’s an act he usually does when he knows Minhyun needs the extra assurance. Minhyun can see movement out of the corner of his eyes, perhaps the lions watching from the inside the enclosure.

 

“You better be right Hoonie” Minhyun kisses his forehead before letting him on ahead of him. He watched Jihoon enter the enclosure first, not a movement in sight by the animals. Minhyun was surprised to see Jihoon call for the animals in Korean – a rarity in most zoos for the keepers to speak in more than one language.

 

Minhyun watched as massive mass crept its way out of the greenery, eventually revealing itself as one of the female lions. Jihoon had informed him of the lions he dealt with from everything to their names, age, diet and so forth. Minhyun had assumed Jihoon had let him see the females over the males due to being more docile but that was not the case at all. Minhyun watched as the females stalked the outside of the enclosure, intrigued by another presence during their intimate time with their trainer.

 

Jihoon had told Minhyun beforehand that the females are kept separate than the males – partly because they prefer each other’s company without any extra testosterone around. Jihoon had raised them since they were cubs so being able to see his boyfriend in action is a long time coming for Minhyun. He watches from the outside as the two females approach Jihoon, rubbing themselves against his legs.

 

“Hi darling” Jihoon is affection in the way he addresses the animals. He pats them in ways Minhyun thought could never be possible, perhaps Jihoons bond with the animals are far stronger than he had once thought.

 

“Hyung, when you come in do so quietly. I’ll come over to you but be careful not to make any quick or aggressive movements. Since there are cubs in here they may see it as a threat” Minhyun nods his head, secretly hoping that the adrenaline will quick into his system very soon. Jihoon walks over and unlatches the lock to the enclosure. Minhyun is apprehensive in his approach but enters nonetheless – he doesn’t want to go back on his promise now.

 

Jihoon takes his hand in his and walks slowly over to where the females are now basking in the sun.

 

“Now, the smallest one is called Zahra. She’s the most comfortable one with other people so I’ll let you see her first” Jihoon lets go of Minhyuns hand the disappearance of the warmth startles him. He looks to Jihoon with pleading eyes. He shakes his head, backing away from the lion approaching him.

 

“Babe, Baby stop she’s not going to harm you” Jihoon follows the lion towards Minhyun, intercepting its course and placing himself in front of Minhyun. He strokes his boyfriends arm, using his free hand to move stray hairs from breaching his eyes.

 

“I promise. I know these animals, if something is off you’ll be the first one to know”

 

Minhyun bites his lip while looking past Jihoon to the lion, Zahra, staring at him intriguingly. He looks at Jihoon, at the trust he sees omitting from his eyes alone. Minhyun can’t back out, not now he is in the enclosure.

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

“Of course, I do” Minhyun barely whispers the words before Jihoon removes himself from between him and Zahra. The youngest and smallest female approaches Minhyun boldly, sitting right in front of him. It's awaiting a signal from Jihoon, perhaps one it is used to during its time with its trainer yet, however, Jihoon stays still and motionless. Zahra moves closer to Minhyun and the size of it makes Minhyun feel far more inferior than he had first felt.

 

“Minhyun now would be a good time to make contact. Simply hold your hand out, I’m right here so please don’t worry” Jihoon motions for the lion to go closer and judging by its movements it would like nothing more than to check out the new scent in its area.

 

Zahra sniffs the air, not showing signs of aggression but as the African Lion like other big cats are unpredictable Minhyun would spare no chances of letting his guard down.

 

“Hyung, just hold your hand out it isn’t going to bite you”

 

“How do you know that, it is a wild animal, _dear_ ”

 

“Because I raised them, remember?”

 

“Still”

  
Jihoon doesn’t want to show Minhyun that he finds the girl's behaviors amusing. It’s a miracle enough that he could train them to understand Korean and English, the girls are probably finding it strange having two people conversing in the language they hear the least.

 

“Hyung please, you won’t regret it” Minhyun gathers himself while taking a deep breath, easing himself into the thought of touching the animal.

 

“Don’t bend down, just hold your arm out so she can get familiar with you alright”

 

Minhyun follows the instructions closely and merely holds his hand out. Within seconds Zahra’s head is in Minhyuns palm brushing her forehead against Minhyuns skins. He feels a rush of warmth blow over his body.

 

“Woah” Minhyun lets the lion rubs against his hand before it presumably gets bored, moving away from Minhyun and back towards Jihoon.

 

The biggest of the three lions is lead towards Minhyun by Jihoon – Jihoon cuddling it before letting it go towards his boyfriend.

 

“This is Djembe, babe she’s the oldest and she’s the clingiest alright so don’t be frightened”

 

Before Minhyun could process Jihoons words the lion is in its lap – a ninety-kilogram lion is on his lap, spread across him. He is stiff and the lion can tell but he doesn’t move, following Jihoons earlier instructions.

 

“Now Djembe has really unique paws. If you look you’ll see what I mean” Minhyun apprehensively looks down towards Djembes paw, seeing something in-between what he would logically call fingers (?). It seems like string and so Minhyun pulls on it, hoping the string hadn’t been irritating Djembe. The string is long and as he pulls it gently Djembe grumbles softly into the sensation, rubbing her head against Minhyuns chest.

 

Jihoon looks on in complete awe. He knows his presence alone has to do with the girls eased nature but he never expected anything like this – especially with what he had planned.

 

Djembe continues to rub Minhyun until the string comes loose, a shiny object attached to the end of it. He is confused and as he moves the string closer to his eyes he realizes what it is.

 

_A ring._

 

He looks at Jihoon and back to the ring. He looks at the lions watching them and back to Jihoon before the ring once more. Jihoon approaches him, carefully plucking the ring from Minhyuns fingers. He perches on one knee in front of him, holding the ring out towards Minhyun. Minhyun is taken aback, shielding his face with his hands.

 

“Hwang Minhyun. The past six years you’ve stuck with me through what have been the hardest years in both of our lives. I’m both amazing and shocked every day when I wake up that despite our distance we’ve made this work”

 

“Not only are you a dedicated business-man, but you’re a dedicated boyfriend – my lover. There is nothing I would give up to not have your love, to not have you in my life whether it be in Seoul or here. It would be an honor if you were to accept this ring, if you were to be with me for the rest of our days. Hwang Minhyun, will you do the honor of marrying me?”

 

Minhyun can’t help the tears fall as he hears Jihoons words. He’d always thought he would be the one to propose not the other way around. So, seeing Jihoon down on one knee in the dirt, surrounded by his lions Minhyun can’t help but feel overwhelmed – that is what he had worked for the past six years.

 

“Jihoon-ah, of course. Of course, I’ll be your husband, now come here.”

 

They embrace passionately and with force, the eyes from the other zookeepers filled with tears themselves.

 

___________________

 

 

 

The rest of Minhyuns time in Wellington goes by faster than other times before – perhaps it has something to do with the engagement on Minhyun’s finger. He still can’t believe Jihoon proposed to him with the lions (while hungover) without letting on successfully.

 

The pair lye in bed on Minhyun’s second to last day. It’s a breezy Thursday night and they have the wide window open, letting in the sea breeze from the beach a few blocks away. Jihoon clings against Minhyun, stroking his finger over Minhyun’s ring.

 

“I can’t believe you’re going back already”

 

“I know. I wish I could stay forever”

 

There is a silence. Jihoon sits up, shrugging the covers off his body. He walks to his cabinet and pulls a clear folder from it filled with papers. He passes them Minhyun as he gets back under the covers. There are no words as he awaits Minhyuns response to the action.

 

“What’s this?” He opens the folder and looks at the first page.

 

“Seoul National Save the Wildlife association?” He pauses, looking at Jihoon for an answer.

 

Jihoon looks up at him excitedly, tears already protruding his eyes.

 

“I’ve been working on this for months and they approved it the other day. I am going to be transferred to Seoul to manage a Sanctuary”

 

“Babe that’s- that’s amazing!”

 

“So, the next time you see me it will be in Seoul…”

 

“You’re coming that soon?! Oh, my god Jihoon I can’t believe this”

 

Minhyun throws himself on top of Jihoon, crouching over his body and smother him with kisses.

 

“Surely, you’ll live with me, right?”

 

“I mean, if you want to be a co-owner of the sanctuary?”

 

“Anything, anything for you now shut up and kiss me”

 

Somewhere in the back of Minhyuns mind he had though Jihoon might never come home. The news has both shocked him but given him something to prepare for – both his house and a wedding.

 

“Hyung you have to promise no bachelor parties though. If we do they’re together”

 

“Agreed. Remember last time when you thought Jinyoung was hitting on me in College and you refused to talk to both of use for a week?”

 

Jihoon slaps him gently on the chest, embarrassed by his past jealousy.

 

“I was young okay”

 

“Hey, you still are” Minhyun scoffs, “I sometimes forget I actually am the hyung here”

 

“Yeah you may be, but you don’t act like it”

 

This is exactly what both of them had missed. The playful bickering, the warmth, and secureness they feel with one another. Perhaps another eight months wouldn’t hurt – especially if it meant Minhyun was finally getting his boyfriend, fiancé, back for good.

 

 _Until death do us part,_ he thinks as he kisses Jihoon. Jihoons scent, the feeling of his plush lips make Minhyun feel safe, home. There is nothing more he could possibly want. Nothing more he would want in his future husband. Jihoon kisses him back lightly, the feeling tickling Minhyuns mouth.

 

“I love you Hwang Minhyun” Jihoon looks up into his eyes, brushing his hair back.

 

“And I love you, Park Jihoon”

 

___________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Djembe, Djane and Zahra are all real lions that live in Wellington zoo and are the most majestic creatures I've ever seen. If you ever have a chance to visit the zoo it's a great opportunity and experience - the animals are treated with great care and they have numerous organizations and charities your purchases go towards. I hope this isn't a controversial fic in any way but I thought approaching this idea was something good for improving my writing as well as plot progression.
> 
> Don't forget to kudos and comment any feedback and I really hope you were able to enjoy this hwangwink/emperorwink.
> 
> Stay healthy and hydrated ~
> 
> \- em ♡

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 will be up tomorrow!
> 
> stay hydrated loves.
> 
> \- em ♡


End file.
